ufologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Disclosure Project
The Disclosure Project is a not for profit organization dedicated to disclosing, unclassifying, and conducting hearings related to shadow governments, UFOs, extraterrestrial life, and advanced technologies. Many (over 400) government, military, and scientific officials came forth on May 9 2001 in a national press club conference conducted by Steven M. Greer, M.D. Mission *To hold open, secrecy-free hearings on the UFO/Extraterrestrial presence on and around Earth. *To hold open hearings on advanced energy and propulsion systems that, when publicly released, will provide solutions to global environmental challenges. *To enact legislation which will ban all space-based weapons. *To enact comprehensive legislation to research, develop and explore space peacefully and cooperatively with all cultures on Earth and in space. Action Because congress has not yet allowed for a hearing, Alfred Webre, the International Director of the Institute for Cooperation in Space and Stephen Bassett, founder of Paradigm Clock, have suggested creating a Citizen Hearing for the testimony of witnesses to be heard publicly outside of Congress. Witness Testimonies Note that these witnesses are willing to testify before Congress, under penalty of perjury, that these statements are true. *Graham Bethune Navy commander pilot, top-secret clearance *George A. Filer III Air Force Intelligence Officer *Frederick Fox Lt. US Navy, Pilot *David Hamilton Department of Energy, new generation power systems *Paul LaViolette president of the Starburst Foundation *John Maynard Defence Intelligence Agency Official *Don Phillips Lockheed Skunkworks, USAF, and CIA Contractor *Lori Rehfeldt Captain, 81st Security Police Squadron *John Williams Air Force rescue helicopter pilot *James Kopf US Navy Crypto Communications *Paul Czysz Professor of Aeronautical Engineering at Parks College *Bob Walker Lieutenant, US Army *Michael W. Smith US Air Force Air Traffic Controller *Robert Jacobs Lt. US Air Force *Dan Willis US Navy, top-secret clearance *Carol Rosin Last spokesperson for Wernher Von Braun *Harland Bentley worked on classified projects with several Government agencies including NASA and the DOE *Jonathan Weygandt US Marine Corps *Theodore C. Loder III Ph.D. Oceanography professor at the University of New Hampshire *Richard Haines NASA research scientist since the mid 1960's *Charles Brown US Air Force Office of Special Investigations *Mark McCandlish US Air Force *Thomas E. Bearden President and Chief Executive Officer, CTEC, Inc. Lieutenant Colonel U.S. Army (Retired) *Clifford Stone Sergeant, United States Army *Lord Hill-Norton Five-star Admiral and the former Head of the British Ministry of Defense *Don Johnson Handled blueprints for Lockheed, Litton, Hughes and RCA. *Nick Pope British Ministry of Defense Official *Karl Wolfe Sgt. US Air Force *Corrado Balducci Monsignor, Vatican theologian, papacy insider. *Roberto Pinotti Italian UFO expert *Daniel K. Inouye Senator *Larry Warren United States Air Force, security officer *Robert Salas Air Force air traffic controller, 21 years at the FAA. *Dwynne Arneson US Air Force (ret.), above top-secret SCI-TK clearance *Richard Crerie witness at a World Radio Intercept Station, High Security Army Intel *Ross Diedrickson US Air Force, retired Colonel. *Franklin Carter US Navy, electronic radar technician. *Gordon Creighton Former British Foreign Service Official *Stoney Campbell US Air Force, Staff Sergeant *Joe Wojtecki Lt. Colonel, Strategic Air Command and Tactical Air Command *John Callahan Division Chief, Accidents and Investigations Branch, FAA *John C. Kasher professor of physics and astronomy at UNO *Merle Shane McDow US Navy Atlantic Command, top-secret SCI clearance *Chuck Sorrells US Air Force (ret.) Documentation *Check this site first, donate here as well *Congressional Briefing Document (500 page pdf) *Google Videos Category:Disclosure